The present invention relates to a hub connected to power supply by a power cable for the distribution of a plurality of network signal transmission lines, which comprises a base plate and an upright hub body detachably fastened to the base plate by swivel joint, wherein the base plate has a plurality of upright posts for stopping the electric plug of the power cable in place and for allowing the network signal transmission lines to be arranged in proper order and extended through the space defined between the upright posts.
A conventional hub for use in a computer network system or the like for the distribution of a plurality of network signal transmission lines, is made of substantially rectangular shape for mounting on a table in a horizontal position. This structure of hub is still not satisfactory in function, because the electric plug may be disconnected from the hub body easily, when the electric cable which provides power supply to the hub is stretched, causing an interruption of signal transmission. Another drawback of this structure of hub is that it occupies much table space when installed. If to place the hub on the top surface of the table in a vertical position in order to reduce its space occupation, the hub may fall to the top surface of the table easily when it is touched or hit by an object. When the hub falls from a vertical position, its internal circuit may be damaged easily.